I'll Be Your God, You Be My Goddess
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: Partially written with my Tumblr pal assassinblack-star. Based on the Tumblr prompt: my muse pins yours against the wall and whispers seductively in their ear "Fuck me hard " how does yours respond? When Black*Star confronts Maka after class, how does she react? Rated M for Lemons!


**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Soul Eater! Just the plot!

"B-Black*Star what are you doing?" Maka questioned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"

"You just told me to fuck you! Are you drunk?" she yelled.

The assassin blushed with a chuckle. "Eh...no?"

"Then what is the meaning of this?" she asked, trying to push him away.

He shrugged taking a step away from her.

"T-That's what I thought," she said, blushing as she put as much distance as possible in between them.

"Why ya blushing?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-no reason," she replied, looking away from him.

"Yes reason." He asked walked towards her leaning on the wall looming over her.

"It's nothing," she squeaked, uncomfortable with his close proximity. There was no way she could tell him what was on her mind.

"Come on Maka.~" He purred leaning closer.

"No!" she yelled, trying to refuse her feelings for the eccentric assassin.

Black*Star was taken aback by the yell but he blinked cupping her chin to look at him. "What."

"I-it's stupid," she murmured.

"Well we'll never know if you don't speak up."

"I-I shut up!" she yelled, trying to avoid the question.

"Please." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I-I have feelings for you," she whispered out quick, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"What?" He teased a grin tugging at his lips. "I couldn't hear you."

"Damnit Black*Star," she growled. "I have feelings for you, you idiot!" she yelled, looking up at him.

Black*Star chuckled lightly before tilting her head up slightly to connect his lips with hers.

Her eyes went wide before closing, leaning into his lips.

Sliding his arms down to snake around her waist deepening the kiss.

She pressed herself closer to him, not caring if anyone at Shibusen saw the two in such an intimate moment.

Keeping her close to his body he held the kiss a while longer before pulling away far enough their lips barely touched. "In case you didn't get it. I like you too."

"Why?" she breathed, still in awe over the kiss she just shared with him.

"Why not? I just admire you. You're smart, beautiful, and brave." He listed with a grin.

"O-oh," she blushed, not used to such compliments.

"You're so cute." He teased kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," she giggled. Her gaze then turned serious. "Did you mean what you said?"

He blinked in surprise nodding his head. "Duh. Why wouldn't I?"

"You want to have sex with me?" she squeaked, her face darkening even more.

"Well..." He trailed off a bit in thought. "I wouldn't be against it."

"I-I have no sex appeal! You and Soul tell me that every day!" she cried out, confused.

Black*Star kept his arms wrapped around her thinking. "You're capable of having sex appeal. You just don't…but you can."

"So even though I don't have it, you would still sleep with me?" she asked, bewildered. "Why not Tsubaki?"

"I'm not interested in Tsubaki." He answered honestly.

"Why not? She's so much prettier than I am," she said sadly.

He shrugged. "I don't think so…I mean yeah she's pretty hot but…I like you instead."

"You never cease to surprise me," she laughed, shaking her head.

He laughed with her smiling. "What's up with you and Soul?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I thought you had a thing for him."

"Oh. That," she said, sobering up. "It was fleeting, but now he's with that damned cat, so there's nothing I can really do."

"Oh…" He sighed then shrugged. "So I'm your last resort, huh?"

"N-not really," she blushed. "I've always had a crush on you, ever since we were little. I just didn't think you noticed me like that."

"Oh really..." He grinned.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Glad to finally know." He leaned in to give her another quick kiss.

She blushed and responded to the kiss, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

Black*Star grinned deepening the kiss.

She squeaked when feeling his tongue lick her lips.

Black*Star used his teeth to gently tug at her bottom lip playfully.

She moaned, liking this sensation. She felt like her clothes were too hot, too heavy for this.

He felt a shiver hearing her moan tightening his arms around her waist.

"Is this actually going to happen?" she whispered, pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Only if you want it." He whispered back.

"I do," she breathed out as he nibbled lightly on her neck. "But where? My place is a definite no-go."

Black*Star looked around seeing they were alone. "Here maybe."

"I-in the hallway?" she squeaked.

"Sure…why not.~"

"What if we get caught?" she asked. The thought of being rebellious, however, turned her on even more.

Black*Star scoffed. "Then we move to a different hall."

His words barely registered in her mind before she threw herself into him, passion behind the kiss.

Black*Star slid back a bit but caught himself, kissing her back with passion pushing her up against the wall.

Breathy moans escaped her mouth as her hands twisted in his hair, pulling him close.

When her mouth opened for a moan, which turned the assassin on very much, his tongue sank into her mouth feeling around.

Her tongue twisted with his. She loved this feeling. One leg lifted to start wrapping around his waist.

A hand moved to hold that leg up, keeping his attention on the mini tongue war going on between them, slowly rubbing her thigh.

"M-more," she moaned in a broken voice. Her mind was overcome with the pleasure she was receiving.

"Someone's needy." He whispered against her lips, now kissing down her neck, gently biting here and there.

"I-I can't help it," she moaned out, her hips moving forward slightly.

He smirked licking and kissing her neck, feeling her buck her hips he began to grind against her lightly.

"B-Black*Star," she moaned out. Her flesh was flushed from the heat of their activities, and all she wanted to do was get out of these damned clothes.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear, grinding against her, kissing down her neck to latch on to a certain spot sucking on it.

"Y-you!" she squeaked out. "And to be out of these damned clothes!"

He pulled himself off her with a grin. "Then strip."

"W-what?" she blinked, not liking the feeling of him not pressed against her.

He took her hand and spun her around slowly. "Strip." He repeated.

She slowly pulled her vest over her head, hoping that she was doing this as seductively as possible.

"Hey. Like this." The assassin placed his hands on the hem of her sweater slowly pulling it over her head.

She groaned as the sweater hit the ground, her fingers going to the buttons of her shirt, slowly undoing them.

"Nice and Slow." He chuckled tugging his shirt over his head.

She drooled over the sight of his naked chest, her fingers momentarily halting.

He grinned, another pro to constantly working out. "Go on." He nodded at her.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled. Her fingers started undoing the buttons once again.

"Need help." He chuckled.

"Y-yes," she mumbled.

Walking over to her, his fingers undid each button slowly.

The heat was almost too much for her to bear now. She was so glad when he finally pushed the shirt off her.

Tossing the shirt to the side Black*Star attached his lips to Maka's collarbone biting at the delicate skin.

"Oh God," she moaned, loving this sensation. Her fingers traced up and down his rigid abs, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

He pulled her legs up around his waist, catching her lips with his passionately.

She was caught off guard by him hoisting her up like that.

Kissing down her chest, his teeth nipped at her skin, while one of his hands slid up her back.

She leaned forward and bit harshly on his neck. "M-more," she panted.

He groaned quietly his one hand trying to unhook her bra.

"Need help?" she giggled, seeing him struggle with it.

"That would be great." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed, snaking her arms around her back to quickly undo the clasp. "Please don't make fun of the size," she whispered, letting it fall off her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He whispered kissing her gently kicking the bra aside.

"T-thank you," she blushed, pulling him in for a kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss slightly to pull her legs around his waist pushing her against the wall once more.

She squeaked at the feeling of the rough wall against her back. She moved her hips forward slightly against his, loving how risky the situation was.

Black*Star chuckled lightly kissing down her chest taking a breast in his mouth.

"Black*Star," she moaned out, bucking her hips against his again. These new sensations were almost too much for her to bear.

Black*Star grinned at his name, grinding against her. His tongue swirled around her nipple, sucking on the breast.

"S-stop teasing me," she moaned.

"What if I don't?" He teased moving his actions to the next breast.

"I-I'll Maka-Chop you," she warned, her fingers threading themselves through his hair to pull his mouth closer to her breast.

"And end this?" He whispered biting gently on her nipple, teasing the nub.

"D-damn you," she breathed, arching into his mouth. "Just keep going."

He chuckled lightly kissing the tip of her breast, hoisting her up higher he continued to kiss down her stomach.

She quivered in delight. How she wanted this to continue.

Black*Star hooked a finger pulling on her skirt sucking on her neck.

"Take it off," she moaned, feeling extremely overheated.

In a swift movement Black*Star pulled her skirt and underwear off tossing it aside.

She yelped at the sudden breeze but then began grinding herself against him with a new passion.

Black*Star groaned grinding back against her bare body, before pulling her higher having her legs rest on his shoulders. Still holding her against the wall, he slowly slid his tongue into her.

"BLACK*STAAAR!" she screamed at the invasion.

"Something wrong?" He asked immediately pulling the muscle out.

"It is so good. Don't stop," she moaned.

He grinned sliding his tongue back inside her, thrusting the muscle.

She shuddered, her eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned out his name over and over again.

Moving his hand slowly for his index finger to run over her clit.

"Yes!" she screamed, feeling herself come close.

His finger kept rubbing her, thrusting his tongue faster.

She screamed so loud, coming on his face.

Licking off the cum on his face licking her clean.

She panted heavily, sliding down the wall and his body.

"I see you liked that." He cooed, grinding against her, giving her a light kiss.

She nodded, too out of breath to respond with words.

Black*Star chuckled holding her steady. "Wanna stop?"

"N-no," she breathed. "I want to go all the way."

Black*Star gently set her down unbuckling his own pants.

She reaches out and helps push the pants down, dragging his boxers along.

He blushed at her seeing his erection jump out from its prison.

Her hand lightly gripped it. She was in awe from the heat it was radiating.

He sharply inhaled feeling her hands wrap around him, sustaining a groan.

"S-sorry," she whispered, releasing him.

"N-No that felt good…"

"Oh," she breathed, taking him in her palm again. She did small strokes up and down, getting used to the feeling.

A shaky moan left his mouth.

Going off instinct, she slid to her knees, placing a kiss on his tip.

He inhaled sharply, a low groan leaving his throat, running his fingers through her hair.

Taking this as a good sign, she slowly took him in her mouth, licking him up and down.

He bit his lip trying to suppress his moans, trying not to thrust in her hot mouth.

She gagged a little, not used to the size quite yet. When she was adjusted, she took a little more of him in, purring as she did.

He couldn't control himself after that. His hips bucked into her mouth, causing her to squeak as she sucked on him. His hand roughly pushed her head on him, him moaning loudly as he hit the back of her throat. He felt himself getting close, but he didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted to come with her walls clenching around him, her screaming his name for all of Shibusen to hear. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from her mouth and lifted her up.

"Wha?" she started to ask before he connected his mouth to hers roughly.

"I can't wait any longer," he murmured in between kisses. He lifted her up again, her legs wrapping around his hips as he pinned her to the wall. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly lowered her down on his thick erection. She cried out in pain, not being used to the size. His hands massaged her body, trying to ease her pain as well as distract him from thrusting recklessly into her. "So tight," he groaned. Oh how he wanted to move.

"Move please," she moaned, adjusted to his size. She thought she was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't start moving soon.

"With pleasure," he cackled, moving his hips back to thrust back into her. Her head fell back into the wall but she could care less. He started a rhythm that made her see stars. The feeling of him thrusting into her continuously overrode any feelings of pain that she had as she moaned again and again.

"Black*Star!" she squealed, fingers gripping so tight into his shoulders that she drew blood. He didn't care though. The pain spurred him on as his mouth connected with her breast, pulling a nipple in roughly to tease and taunt her. The risk of them getting caught only fueled their actions, her calls of his name rising in octaves as he thrusted relentlessly into her. Scratch marks marred his back as she dug roughly into him, trying to hold on to herself. He was close, but he wanted them to come at the same time. Switching breasts, his hand ghosted down her body to lightly tease her clit with his fingers. She shrieked, body spasming around his as she tried to hold off.

"I know you're close Maka. Come for me," he growled into her ear, thrusting sharply into her, hitting her sweet spot as his fingers teased her further.

"Black*Star!" she cried, walls clenching around him as she pulled him in for a sloppy, yet passionate kiss as her release came over her. As soon as she started clenching around him, he knew he was done for.

"Maka!" he groaned against her lips, thrusting in one last time before releasing his seed into her. He held her close, both panting for air as they tried to regain their composure. He pulled himself out of her and helped her slide down his body to stand up. Her limbs felt like jello but she could care less.

"That was amazing," she whispered. He laughed, agreeing with her as he bent down to retrieve their clothes. Nothing was worse than getting caught in the aftermath of passion. They quickly dressed, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. A silly grin broke out across Maka's face as she gave him a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, confused as he squeezed her back.

"For showing me that someone actually loves me," she murmured and he smiled.

"Anytime," he whispered, pulling her chin up lightly to give her a quick peck. "We better get going before Tsubaki and Soul go on a mission to find us," he laughed, taking her hand in his as they walked out of Shibusen. She smiled and held on, glad to finally have someone for her.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! Had to finish the story myself since my rp partner dropped it. Let me know what you think! Read and Review my lovelies!


End file.
